


Big Announcement

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, inspired by a gif set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “You know, we’re going to have to tell them sooner or later.”





	Big Announcement

“You know, we’re going to have to tell them sooner or later.”

“I know.” Vilkas grumbled, “But does it have to be now?”

“We are getting married in a week Vilkas. Yes, it has to be now.” Larena insisted, smoothing out her skirt as Aela and Farkas finally returned from their mission.

“Is something wrong?” Aela asked, sensing that something of importance was about to be announced.

“Not… exactly.” Larena forced out. Despite herself, she clung to Vilkas like a tic clinging to a dog. Anxiety bubbled up in her stomach. How would they react? What if they disapproved?

“Larena and I are… engaged. We’ve been lovers for about a year now and we finally decided to… tie the knot.”

For a moment, the only noise in the room was the harsh crackling of the fire in the hearth. Then, Aela leaned over and whispered something in Farkas’ ear.

“Act surprised, you idiot.”

What followed had to be the worst performances Larena had ever seen. Aela simply covered her mouth while Farkas pointed at them and yelled ‘woah!’. All the same, Larena appreciated the effort, and, after giving Vilkas a quick glance, she could tell that he shared the sentiment.


End file.
